Pretty Woman
by Not Your Cup of Tea
Summary: A dedication fic to may10baby for her birthday! Sasuke and his mom were just driving down the street when they accidentally hit a pretty woman! But that woman is actually male. Oh what chaotic events await chibi Sasuke! T for stuff. AU SasuNaru Written 4 years ago. Edited in 2012.


**_AN four years later:_**

**Basically a cute drabble with intimate moments in between. It's a dedication fic I wrote for another author for her birthday. **

**Regular font is the present and italics is future. **

**I went through and changed a bit from the original 2008 version. **

_Pretty Woman  
_

Things have never gone very well with the Uzumaki family. They were 'cursed' with such feminine looks that it made males drop at the first glance. Kushina, the lovely wife of Minato Namikaze, was apart of this family and had passed the legendary curse to her two sons; Naruto and Kyuubi.

Now, he two young boys were constantly being optically molested every single day by perverts, pedophiles, and their very own peers. They were unaware of these looks as they continued their daily lives as elementary school students. Kyuubi was in fifth grade and suffering from the hormonal prepubescent classmates, whereas Naruto was still in first grade, completely innocent with an extremely perverted teacher.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what does this kanji mean?" Naruto asked as he ran to his godfather, holding a piece of paper with a bunch scribbles on it in crayon. Today they were learning how to recognize and write kanji, which most other than Naruto found easy.

"It means love Naruto. Do you know what that is?" Jiraiya forced himself to say, knowing that he actually had to teach the students rather than just giving them the answers, but he didn't like it one bit. He'd be better off doing some research for his novel.

"Um…is it when you like someone vey much?" the blonde asked with a glance at his table and a slight pout. Jiraiya scowled; he always hated it when Naruto did that. It made him feel sick for seeing his own godson like one of the females he did research on.

"Sort of. It's a lot more complicated than that, but that's good for now," he muttered back before shooing the blonde off. Naruto just grinned widely before running off saying 'Thanks Jiraiya-sensei!' and sitting next to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was the youngest son of the prestigious Uchiha clan, right after Itachi who was the main offender of molesting Kyuubi with his eyes. Itachi had this thing with Kyuubi for a very long time. They met randomly at tutoring while Itachi was in fifth grade and Kyuubi in third and ever since, the oldest raven couldn't maintain his emotionless exterior. He fell for Kyuubi and he fell hard. Sasuke himself was fine with just staring at his blonde and hyperactive friend. I mean, there were times that it seemed like he had this obsessive compulsive disorder with the constant _staring_, but people just shook it off saying that he was just protective over his best friend. The Uchiha clan was popular for being loyal to those they cared about. Whether or not they felt a romantic relationship toward the person, they still held a form of fondness that was strong enough to be overly protective.

"Sasuke, I was using that crayon!"

But even though the two were friends, they were still bitter rivals. Naruto was an orphan since both of his parents died coincidentally the day he was born and everyone picked on him, even if they never heard of his background; and Sasuke had a wealthy family with good looks and skill to draw the attention of every single female in class. Everyone offered to help Sasuke, yet none toward Naruto when the kid really needed it. They were polar opposites; day and night, yin and yang, fire and water, earth and air, light and dark; yet they were exactly the same.

"Hn."

That was always his reply. A small grunt that he inherited as his first word thanks to his older brother and his father. He knew it pissed the younger of the two off, but it was slightly amusing to watch. Maybe even a little cute, though he would never admit it. Naruto's face would turn a dark shade of red, snot may run out of his nose a bit as his eyes watered, then he'd continue to tell the raven that he was a 'big fat meanie' or occasionally he'd say 'bastard' and get in trouble for using such language at the tender age of six. Sasuke would just sit there, staring at the blonde and smirking his head off.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was pretty much obsessed with Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Mommy! Turn the wadio up!" Sasuke yelled from the back seat. School had ended with both him and Naruto in trouble, but it wasn't that bad. Mikoto solved it with a simple apology and a short lecture toward her son, which included a 'say sorry to Naruto!'

Mikoto smiled as she turned the small dial to the right, making 'Pretty Woman' by Roy Orbison bounce off the car's frame. As it became clearer to understand, Sasuke started singing along.

"Pretty Woman, walkin' down the stweet, pretty woman. The kind I like to meet, pretty woman. I don't beleive you, you're not the truth. No one could wook as good as you. Mercy!" he sang excitedly. Mikoto shook her head, giggling quietly. Her son must have two different personalities. At school, he was calm and collected and focused on his school work, whereas at home he's a regular young boy who likes to play and joke around. Maybe it was his genes...

"Pretty woman, won't you pardon me? Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see, pretty woman, that you look lovely as can be. Are you lonely just like me? Wow! Pretty woman, stop awhile. Pretty woman, talk awhile. Pretty woman, give your smile to me! Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah! Pretty woman, look my way!"

"Ah!" Mikoto shrieked as the car turned violently when she slammed on the brakes. Sasuke, being so young, stopped singing and let tears leak out of his eyes in fear. He put his small hands to the side of his head, trying to choke back his sobs and even a scream that was threatening to push past his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, making the tears in his eyes run down his face, hoping that it'd all end soon.

And it did.

Once the car was at a complete stop and the environment around him got relatively calm, he uncovered his ears and opened his eyes only to stare at his shocked mother. "What happened Mommy?" he asked before a series of hiccups came over him due to the crying he had done before. He wiped at his eyes and nose with his sleeves as a desperate attempt to calm himself.

"I...I think I hit that cute little girl crossing the street! I accidentally ran a red light and..." she cried out as she pushed the door open, hurrying to unbuckle her seatbelt, and scramble out of the car. Sasuke started to follow her, but all she did was turn toward him with a blank expression. "Stay here Sasuke."

Like most kids his age, he was a rebel and followed his mother anyway toward the crosswalk despite her orders. Thankfully, this street was practically deserted since the Uchiha manor was on the far edge of town where nobody else lived, so they didn't have to worry about angry drivers. His mother stopped her mid-jog and crouched down toward the unconscious body. The girl had blonde hair, tanned skin, and what seemed like a very thin figure. Something clicked in Sasuke's mind, but he couldn't quite place what seemed so familiar.

He ran up next to his mother, also getting in a crouching position to examine the girl. "Is she okay?" he asked, scooting closer so that he was within touching distance. He poked her limp body gently, just experimenting before shaking her shoulder lightly. She hissed in pain. "Mommy, she's not dead!"

Mikoto sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. Help me get her to the car, okay? We'll take her home and have Shizune look her over for any damage." The last thing she wanted was to be responsible for the murder of a little girl who could barely defend herself. It was the least she could do to repay the small child for her mistake of not paying attention to the road. What was she doing here in this part of town all by herself in the first place? Her parents must be awfully worried.

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his right arm around her small waist and pulled her left arm around his neck, being extra careful not to hurt her injured shoulder. The girl moaned out in pain, making Sasuke flinch knowing he was the one who caused it, and opened her eyes. The young Uchiha paused and stared as her crystal blue orbs that stared into his own obsidian ones. He felt mesmerized by the look of them. Where had he seen them before?

He steadied her form so the he could slip her on to his back. She wasn't that heavy at all, hell she was practically weightless! _Maybe she's an orphan?_ Sasuke thought as he carried her to his mother's car and laid her down in the seat next to his. As he got fully in himself, he lifted her head and put it in his lap; meeting with those beautiful blue eyes of hers once more.

"Why...why are you...helping me?" Sasuke's eyes widened at her voice. Sasuke was shocked and it showed on his face. Mikoto noticed too, her eyes wide at the sudden realization. Apparently the 'she' they hit was actually a 'he' and that 'he' just happened to be the orphaned Naruto Uzumaki. "Nobody...ever...helps me."

The raven's heart clenched at the hopelessness in his best friend's voice. Why wouldn't anyone help him? He was only six years old, not to mention orphaned! Were people these days really that heartless?

"Why doesn't anyone help you?" he asked, eyes slightly downcast. He felt guilty because he himself never really helped the other boy even though he was his best friend. Mikoto looked at her son through the rear view mirror, letting a sad smile set for a while before continuing the rest of the drive toward the manor.

"They...they call me...a monster." the blonde stuttered as tears ran down the edges of his eyes and into his golden locks. He moved his shoulder a bit to get in a more comfortable position only to wince at the sudden surge of pain. His small hand reached over and grabbed his side, gasping for oxygen. His breathing became rapid; the urgency of it all scared the raven. "It...it hurts."

That gave Sasuke's mother an (evil yet brilliant) idea. She stopped just as she came to another stoplight that had just turned red and looked over her shoulder at the two boys. "Are you having trouble breathing?" she asked innocently. The boy nodded, making her mentally smirk. "Sasuke, I need you to perform mouth-to-mouth until we get home." Oh yes, she saw that look in her son's eyes earlier. Even though she knew that her husband would forbid it, she still wanted her son's happiness. "Put your left hand on his chest to steady his breath intake while using your right hand to tilt his head back and pinch his nose so that he only breathes through his mouth. As soon as that is taken care of, lean down and give him two even breaths each time your lips connect, okay?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, a soft blush on his cheeks. He followed his mother's instructions and hovered over the blonde's lips, making the younger of the two blush as well. "S-sasuke..." he muttered as the raven got closer. His eyes started to droop from the lack of oxygen entering his brain, though he felt oddly relaxed.

"Everything will be alright, Naruto. I got you..." he then closed the gap between their lips, giving the blonde two short breaths before pulling back only to dive right back in.

* * *

_Sasuke pulled the smaller form closer to his and shoved them both up against his bedroom wall. His tongue slipped past the other boy's pale lips, tasting him, battling the other in a fight for dominance. He always won though, and Naruto never had a problem with it. _

_"S-sasuke, please..." the blonde moaned out as the raven moved to his jaw, leaving a thick trail of their combined saliva in its wake. He moved farther down the tanned boy's neck, making sure to give Naruto's jugular vein a good suck; bringing the blood up to leave a dark brown mark. Naruto's back arched, wrapping his arms around his lover's pale neck, moaning as their teenage hard-ons grinded against each other. "Oh God, Sasukeee!"_

* * *

They were now outside the Uchiha estate. Naruto was half awake half asleep on Sasuke's back as the the raven ran towards Shizune's small house right next to the large manor. Mikoto had already notified her of the situation at hand and she was currently waiting for the two boys outside her open door.

"Bring him in Sasuke. I'm going to need your help since I'm a bit low on assistants today, so get him on the bed pronto and take his clothes off, including his boxers, while I go get some medical supplies in my office. Do you think you can do that for me, sweetie?" She was also informed of the (evil yet brilliant) idea that Sasuke's mother had come up with.

"Okay Shizune-niichan." the raven replied obediently, another tomato-red blush erupting on his face. Naruto was the same shade as the older boy, though the other didn't notice, and was hiding his whiskered face in the raven's high collar. It took them only five minutes to get to the room that Shizune pointed out to them, making Naruto cower since he didn't want to expose his embarrassment to Sasuke. But knowing that he'd have to face it anyway, he gulped before slowly climbing off of Sasuke's back and sat down on the bed.

Sasuke motioned for him to raise his arms. Naruto winced slightly, and with Sasuke's assistance, he was able to get them upright and stable. The raven put his hands at the hem of Naruto's shirt and then lifted it up slowly so it wouldn't pull on the injured boy's shoulder. He got it off with ease and couldn't help but stare at the tanned stomach and chest covered in scars and bruises. He couldn't even imagine what the blonde had probably been through.

"L-lie down." Sasuke mentally slapped himself for stuttering, but the situation was starting to get worse. He may have only been six, but he understood intimacy between two people thanks to his aniki and his obsession with Kyuubi. He knew that Naruto had the same level of understanding as he did on the topic since Kyuubi also had this (secret) thing for Itachi.

The blonde nodded at his command, afraid he'd make a fool of himself if he talked. The situation was awkward and words would most likely make it worse. He leaned backward until his bare back reached the soft material of the comforter, moaning in pain once more at his screaming muscles. Sasuke gulped loudly due to the saliva build up in his mouth as he reached for the button that kept Naruto's orange cargo pants on his hips.

Time seemed to be going so slow when in real life it had only been a few seconds. Sasuke nervously pulled the small orange button out of the hole in the fabric before separating the two flaps. As soon as that task was done, he grabbed the zipper with two of his fingers and pulled down. He looked back at Naruto's face when he reached back to the hem of the younger boy's pants, slowly pulling the off the tanned hips.

And then the task was done. Naruto was in nothing but his boxers and Sasuke was nervously setting the blonde's shirt and pants on the chair near the bedroom door. He made a sigh of relief, though he didn't know why he felt so tense in the first place, before turning back to Naruto; fully aware that the last clothing to be removed would be the most awkward.

"Sasuke," that made the raven snap his head up. He looked at the blonde questioningly, waiting for him to finish. "Thank you."

That confused him beyond belief.

"For what?" he was curious to why Naruto, of all the stubborn people in the world, would thank him. I mean, all he did was be his first friend even though he mostly ignored the boy and insulted him, helped him when his mother accidentally ran him over, gave him CPR when he had trouble breathing, and even undressed him because he couldn't do it himself due to his injured shoulder. But if you put it like that, then he did deserve a thanks.

He shook his head to tell the other to dismiss his previous question before walking back to his spot in front of the blonde. He put his hands back on the blonde's hips and got it over with before things got even worse. Soon he had Naruto's green boxers with yellow swirls draped over his arm with a darker blush on his face and was walking toward the pile of clothes, setting the last piece of garment on it.

* * *

_Rustle. _

_"Mm!" Naruto moaned out as the older claimed his lips once more. Hands were traveling, lips moving in sync with the other, and lower halves bruising their hips from the rough friction they were creating as they hurriedly removed all of their clothes save their boxers. It was always like this; what seemed like an hour of foreplay before they actually got to the real thing. It was like one of their fights; intimate, unavoidable, and everlasting. It'd start with a never ending chain of insults before they'd actually throw a punch, just like it was now. They were starting the fire so that it'd be better for when it was released._

_Rustle. Rustle._

_Sasuke moved his lips lower, not bothering to stop at the tanned neck that was already covered with his mark, continuing lower and lower..._

* * *

**_AN 4 years later:_**

**Wow. I can not describe how much editing I did to this. I noticed a LOT of mistakes. **

**When I wrote this, I was 14 and wasn't very picky on fanfiction. As long as it was a steamy SasuNaru I read it. Nowadays I'm more on plot and character development, but still SasuNaru.**

**Some things never change. :P**

**Also, I'd like to explain something. When I first wrote this, I intended their encounter as first graders to be more innocent than it sounds and I feel like I didn't express that well enough. They're embarrassed not because they understand the sexual implications of their actions, but simply because they do understand romantic intimacy. And being young, they were embarrassed to discover a more romantic side to their friendship.**


End file.
